Dragonball New Generation: DBGN
by Meiyume
Summary: The new generation of Z Senshi were on a mission. Tara had accidentally wished Vegeta would act more like Goku, and the result, well devastating. Instead of Vegeta acting more like Goku, he WAS Goku. They had swapped bodies. Now they were on a mission...r
1. Background Information

Here is the background information of my story. It'd help you understand it a whole load more. I really do hope this story is successful and I know it's going to be very long...well read the information and there's also some notes and new characters and a summary of what kind of things are going to happen in this story.  
  
Present Couples and Children  
(Ages are everyone's present ages.)  
  
Vegeta (85) + Pan (37) = Veneta 16   
Trunks (51) + Marron (47) = Tara 5 Lena 15  
Goten (50) + Bra (36) = Gochi 5 Jan 15   
Uub (44) + Ally (43) = Bran 16 Bon 17  
Gohan (62) + Videl (62) = Burredo 16 Pan 37  
Goku (80) + Chi Chi (80) = Goten 50 Gohan   
Krillin (81) + Juuhachigou (??) = Marron 47  
  
Past Couples and Children  
(Ages of adults are how old they were when they got married and how old they were when they divorced and the children's ages are how old they were when their parents divorced.)  
  
Vegeta (33 - 67) + Bulma (32 - 66) = Bra 16 Trunks 30  
  
Present Significant Singles  
  
Bulma 84  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know the thought of and 85 year old and a 37 year old is very icky, but Vegeta doesn't age, so it'd be like they were the same age. These are actually the correct ages. Well close enough to the correct ages anyway. If anyone has the age of Juuhachigou I'd be greatful if you gave it to me...oh and if I've missed out on any couples...thanks a bunch I hope you enjoy the story. This story is mostly in Veneta's point of view. Here's a summary of what's to come...  
  
The new generation of Z Senshi were on a mission. Tara had accidentally wished Vegeta would act more like Goku, and the result, well devastating. Instead of Vegeta acting more like Goku, he WAS Goku. They had swapped bodies. Now they (Veneta, Lena, Jan, Burredo, Bon, Bran, Gochi and Tara) were on a mission to find the dragonball's and wish Vegeta back to his proper body. On the way they find friendships, love and all that other stuff, but there's only one problem. Who are those other people who are also retrieving the dragonballs? Now the new Z Generation must compete and do a whole load of funny and scary stuff to get those dragonballs and wish Goku and Vegeta back to normal...but what was the other wish? Read and find out!  
  
I hope you like my idea...well here's the debut of the new DB series. Read on!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	2. Episode 1: "Hey! Who put this mirror her...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note's: Well here is the first chapter...this will probably be the longest chapter since I'm introducing everyone and stuff. Please review. Please? Well I hope you like it! Read on!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dragonball NG  
(Dragonball New Generation)  
  
Episode 1: "Hey! Who put this mirror here?"   
  
  
"Shut up for once brat!" Veneta screamed, her dark eyes glowing with anger.  
"Why?" Asked the little girl, no older than five.  
"Because if you don't your tongue will fall out!" Veneta screamed back.  
"Oh." Was her only reply.  
Veneta smirked, she looked a lot like her father when she did that. The little girl kept quiet for the rest of the time until her neice came. Veneta sighed of relief as Gochi walked into the living room. She was also five and best friends with the little menace that was sitting beside her. Tara ran over to Gochi and greeted her. Her long lavender hair flowing behind her. Gochi greeted her noseless friend back as they ran outside to play.   
  
Gochi truly was a mix of her parents, she had shoulder length, straight black hair with streaks of aqua in it. She carried her mother's eyes, which were icy blue. Tara was also a mix of her parents, her long straight lavender hair and blue eyes. It was obvious whom her mother and grandfather were, her lack of a nose showed that. This party was going to be big, especially with all the new kids and teenagers and husbands and wives and all.   
  
Five minutes later, Veneta spotted Bon walking in with Jan. Veneta scowled. Veneta also noticed how his arm had snaked it's way around Jan's waist. Veneta tried hard to supress her ki. She would have become ssj right then and there. She occasionally checked her black hair to make sure it wasn't silver.   
  
Veneta was quite pretty although her attitude was pretty much like Vegeta's. There were only two people she got along with, they were Bran and her aunt. Burredo was a year younger than herself and was the only person who had enough spunk and attitude to put up with herself. Veneta was only as tall as her father and slightly taller than her mother. Her skin was soft and tanned like her mother, and she was a little muscly from her training. She trained the most out of all of the kids because of the large influence her father had on her. She was already as strong as Vegeta was and stronger than her mother, although her mother was scary when she was angry.   
  
Her aunty, although she doesn't call her aunt, looked almost exactly like Pan. The only difference was that her blue eyes remained. Burredo and Veneta were practically best friends. They trained a lot together, Burredo was almost as strong as Veneta, but not quite. Sometimes it scared Gohan, that she was spending so much time with Veneta, he was scared that maybe hers and Vegeta's attitude were going to rub off on her. But they didn't with the constant appearance of Pan. Pan made sure that no one else inherited that attitude. It was bad enough with the both of them acting like that.   
  
Veneta eyed Jan and Bon carefully. She quickly noticed how close they were and how Jan's hand had rested itself on Bon's soft brown mowhawk. Jan shot an icy glare at Veneta, with her icy blue eyes, like her sisters' Gochi, before pulling Bon into a passionate kiss. Veneta's ki skyrocketed and Vegeta rushed into the room. Veneta's hair had gone from black to silver and from mid-back length, to mid-thigh length. Her hair was long and silky and metallic looking. Her eyes were no longer dark, but bright, emerald green. She looked scary. Even though Jan knew that Veneta could kill her, she knew that Pan would not let her. So she simply dismissed it and smirked at Veneta, before flicking her long aqua, dark blue streaked hair and facing the other direction.   
  
This made Veneta even angrier. Veneta lunged at Jan, not thinking of course. But before she even reached Jan, Pan was there in front of her. She had also gone ssj. Although she was no match for Veneta, she knew that her daughter wouldn't have the guts to hurt her. Veneta powered down and backed off. She ran outside and took off into the sky.   
  
Vegeta frowned at Jan before storming out of the room. Pan powered down and ran after Vegeta, apologising quickly, to Bon and Lena.  
  
"What was that?" Pan asked angrily, frowning at Vegeta.  
  
"That, was Veneta being jealous." Vegeta stated smirking.  
  
"No, what was that with you?" Pan asked still angry at her mate.  
  
"That grandbrat of mine is being-"  
  
"Don't say it. It's not our fault Veneta won't tell Bon! You didn't even make a move to stop her!" Pan shouted angrily.  
  
"Well she deserved a beating with the way she was acting! She brought it on herself!" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
"That's not the point Vegeta!" Pan screamed back.  
  
"You can't seriously tell me that you didn't want to pound that baldy's brat when you found out they were together!" Vegeta shouted even louder, he smirked as Pan seemed lost for words.  
  
"I…uh…that's none of your business!" Pan screamed before storming off.  
  
"Don't interfere with your daughters problems! You wouldn't have liked it if your Kaasan had butted into your life! Especially your love life!" Vegeta screamed after her before walking back into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veneta had found a spot near a waterfall. It was quiet and secluded. Burredo and Bran arrived shortly, seating themselves either side of Veneta. Those two were her best friends, they knew her deepest feelings. They knew the real her.  
  
"Ven..." Burredo trailed off.  
  
"Don't say it. I don't need a lecture from you two. Not now. I don't care what you say! You know how Jan acts! This time she's gone too far, taking Bon-"  
  
"That's the whole thing Ven! She hasn't taken anything from you! You don't own Bon and as far as he knows, he's free to do and be with who he wants! He has no idea about your crush!" Bran cut in, his green eyes full of concern.  
  
"He's right Ven, you've been acting so jealous lately. Tell Bon how you feel." Burredo added.  
  
"B..b.but I can't..." Veneta trailed off, her eyes shining with tears. Veneta had never cried before, and she wasn't planning to start.   
  
Bran and Burredo glanced at each other uneasily. They could tell that Veneta was really serious about this. She'd never poured out like that before. This was a first. Veneta stood up slowly and brushed herself off and then ran towards the waterfall.  
  
"Last one to the waterfall is the weakest!" Veneta screamed back.  
  
Bran and Burredo raced after her a little happier that she wasn't so sad as before. Veneta took off her clothes and stepped under the waterfall in her underwear and bra. Bran stepped under in only his boxers and Burredo was also only in her underwear and bra. They didn't feel in the least uncomfy, they had done this a million times before. Bran leaned over, his brown mowhawk flattened from the water, and tapped Veneta on the shoulder.  
  
"You're it." He whispered.   
  
He dived into the river as quickly as possible and Burredo followed, Veneta on their tails.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jan smirked as Vegeta entered the room. Vegeta shot her an icy glare before storming outside. He didn't like the way that Jan was acting. Jan looked around the room for Lena, she was outside lazing by the pool. She grabbed Bon's hand and ran outside towards Lena.  
  
*Does Veneta have feelings for...me?*  
  
Bon let himself be dragged by Lena, he was too lost in thought to take any notice of what was happening. His train of thought was lost when he felt ice cold water around him. He looked up at Jan who was smirking. Bon frowned and then pulled Jan into the pool. He jumped out and then powered up slightly to dry himself. Jan twisted her face into a frown and climbed out of the pool. Instead of using what little power she had, she grabbed a towel. Lena smirked, stood up and stretched.  
  
"Haven't seen you in ages!" Lena exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know! When was the last time...a couple of months ago?" Bon replied.  
  
"Yeah I think so!" Jan added.  
  
"What is Veneta's problem?" Jan asked smirking.  
  
Bon frowned at this and began to walk off. He now knew why Veneta was so pissed. Jan did act a little bitchy at times. Jan and Lena ran up to him. Jan put her hand around his waist.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Jan asked concerningly.  
  
Before Bon could answer there was screaming in the house. They all ran in to find Burredo, soaked and in her underwear and bra, chasing after Bran and Veneta. Veneta was also in her bra and underwear and Bran was in his boxers. They were all soaked and laughing. Bon stared curiously at Veneta. Maybe she wasn't so bad afterall. It looked like she was actually a lot of fun to be with.  
  
"Give it up Bed! You've been it for ages! You're not going to get us!" Veneta exclaimed in fits of laughter as Burredo kept chasing them.  
  
"Ven! Don't taunt her! That's mean!" Bran scolded Veneta playfully.   
  
Burredo suddenly stopped running and blushed. Gohan had walked into the room.  
  
"Hey...touasan..." Burredo trailed off.  
  
Veneta and Bran burst out laughing. They couldn't help it. It was funny seeing their best friend getting embarassed. It was rare to see her embarassed. It was normally Bran who got most of the embarassing moments.  
  
"What exactly were you doing?" Gohan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just playing tip." Bran cut in, his face red from laughter.   
  
"Then why are you...in that...attire?" Gohan asked even more suspiciously.   
  
At this point Pan walked in, she remembered similar situations, so she decided to save her sisters skin.  
  
"Tousan! Don't you think Bed is old enough to do what she wants?" Pan cut in.  
  
"..." Gohan didn't know what to say.  
  
"Thought so! Now all of you...get changed." Pan chirped happily.  
  
She passed Burredo purposely and whispered,  
  
"You owe me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tara and Gochi were bored so decided to get to some mischeif. But just their luck to run into Vegeta.  
  
"Where are you brats off to?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Uh...no where grampa." Tara replied nervously.  
  
"Oh really. I was wondering if you would like to explain this?" Vegeta asked holding up a picture of him sleeping and drooling.  
  
"Uh..." Gochi trailed off nervously, they had taken that photo another day when they were bored...  
  
"Where did you get that? Snooping around my room?" Tara asked snatching the photo out of his hands.  
  
This time Vegeta was at a loss for words. Instead he decided to use force. He lifted Tara up by her shirt and brought her face to face with him.  
  
"Listen brat! Hand over the photo or you're going to get a serious beati-"  
  
"Vegeta!" Pan screamed at the sight.  
  
Vegeta dropped Tara and looked to face his mate. Tara and Gochi scrambled off. Though they didn't go far, they stopped behind the wall. Tara wanted to see how Pan handles this arrogant prince.  
  
"I swear Vegeta! Beating up little kids! You were like this with Bra and I, with Veneta, Lena, Jan and all of the others when they were that age! I feel sorry for the next generation! If only you'd act more like grampa Goku! Or at least a little nicer!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Oh no! Not this argument again! You're comparing me with that third class Baka-"  
  
"That is stronger than you and you'll never get over it!" Pan finished his sentence angrily.  
  
That's when Tara got the idea.  
  
"Gochi!" Tara whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've got such a good idea!" Tara exclaimed, still whispering.  
  
"Oh no. Not another idea, the last idea you had almost got us killed! Remember? You had an idea that you could get a nose hair from Grampa Vegeta! Do you remember what happened? Do ya? Don't you ever learn?!" Gochi exclaimed, she was pretty smart for a five year old.  
  
"Oh but this one is so much better!" Tara pouted.  
  
Gochi sighed in defeat. Tara bounced around happily and grabbed Gochi's arm, leaving the fighting couple. She took off into the air and towards Kami's lookout. When they arrived, Gochi began to walk towards Dende, but Tara pulled her back.  
  
"Tara!" Gochi exclaimed.  
  
"Gochi! They can't know that we're here! Otherwise they'll stop us!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
"Stop us? From what? What are you going to do?" Gochi asked dangerously, she didn't like the sound of her best friend.   
  
"You'll see!" Tara whispered excitedly.  
  
Tara once again grabbed Gochi's arm and dragged her. Suddenly it hit Gochi. She knew what Tara was going to do. She pushed Tara away, she was stronger than Tara afterall.  
  
"Tara! You can't do that! He'll never be the same!" Gochi exclaimed.  
  
"That's the whole point!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
They began to near the Dragonball's. Tara handed three to Gochi, she didn't really want to do this, but she didn't want to hurt her friend. So she held them. Tara picked up the other four then shot off. Gochi followed. They landed in a forest clearing. Tara signalled Gochi to put down the Dragonball's and soon Tara was bouncing around excitedly.  
  
"Won't this be great! Vegeta being nice!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
Gochi didn't answer, this was the worst idea that Tara had had ever. Gochi was scared. What would happen? She'd get punished so badly. Tara was not thinking of the consequences. But Gochi still said nothing, she knew that nothing was going to stop her friend from doing it, not even herself. Gochi looked up and it became dark so suddenly. Tara had summoned the dragon.  
  
"What is your wish, little one?" The dragons booming voice filled the air.   
  
"I wish...I wish that Vegeta was Goku." Tara shouted up at the dragon.  
  
Tara realised she had said it wrong. Damn herself and her five year old vocabulary. But it was too late. The dragons eery red eyes glowed for a second before turning back to normal.  
  
"It is done. What is your next wish?" Asked the dragon.  
  
Tara became filled with fear and panic. What had she done? She had wished for something, and she had said it wrong. What could be worse? She cursed at herself, well little five year old curses.   
  
"I wish Gochi and I were more mature!" She screamed at herself.   
  
The dragon, upon hearing what he thought was a wish, his eyes glowed once again and then he spoke.  
  
"It is done." The dragon spoke as Gochi and Tara began to rapidly grow.  
  
The dragon dissapeared and the Dragonball's scattered.  
  
"TARA!" Gochi screamed as she grew out of her clothes.  
  
At this point the rest of the z senshi arrived. Bra, Goten, Marron and Trunks watched in horror as their children grew rapidly. Gochi had made up her mind. She was not going to talk to her best friend for a very long while. When they finally stopped growing, all eyes were on Goku and Vegeta. Both were acting strangely. Goku was standing in a Vegeta like pose and Vegeta was trying to eat a plant. This was definetaly a serious matter.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?" Pan screamed as she watched Vegeta attempting to eat a plant.  
  
Goku turned around to face Pan.  
  
"What? I'm not doing any-"Goku stopped in mid sentence as he noticed himself...eating a plant.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Goku screamed.  
  
"Chi Chi I'm hungry!" Vegeta said as he gave up on the plant.   
  
"Hey! Who put this mirror here?" Vegeta asked walking up to Goku and poking his face.  
  
Pan looked at her mate acting like her Grampa. That's when she realised what must have happened.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I swear Vegeta! Beating up little kids! You were like this with Bra and I, with Veneta, Lena, Jan and all of the others when they were that age! I feel sorry for the next generation! If only you'd act more like grampa Goku! Or at least a little nicer!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Oh no! Not this argument again! You're comparing me with that third class Baka-"  
  
"That is stronger than you and you'll never get over it!" Pan finished his sentence angrily.  
  
"Why can't you accept it?" Pan screamed.  
  
Vegeta and Pan stared at each other icily for a while. Vegeta was about to speak when suddenly Pan noticed two people flying towards Kami's look out.   
  
"Where are they off to?" Pan asked curiously, her angriness dissapearing.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Holy sh-"  
  
"Kaasan!" Veneta exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How will they fix this? Well I told you in the summary...but still. I really hope you like this. I'll be wanting 5 reviews at least for every chapter, even if they say CONTINUE!!! I find that when people actually want me to continue it gives me more inpiration. Well then I really hope you liked this. If you have any suggestions and ideas and such go ahead and tell. Flamers...well I sorta mind them but hey go ahead! I'll probably learn from them.   
  
P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE TYPOS...  
  
Next time on Dragonball GN...  



	3. Episode 2: "Love Triangles" (very short ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter...short but better than nothing right? Well here ya go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan sat on the couch. She was having a migrane. What had she done? She had put an idea into Tara's head. *This is all my fault! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap*   
Pan was brought back to Earth by a sudden noise. It was Veneta's hand clapping in her ear. Pan glared at her daughter. Veneta sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veneta watched as Goku scowled. The seriousness in his face didn't suit him at all. She missed her normal tousan, she didn't like seeing his body acting like Goku. Then she turned her attention towards Gochi and Tara. It was strange seeing them so old. Gochi had a similar figure to Veneta so she was forced to wear Veneta's clothes. That pissed off Veneta. Burredo made her way towards Veneta.   
  
"Look!" She whispered angrily, pointing towards Jan and Bon.   
  
Veneta looked in the direction Burredo was pointing. Jan and Bon were flirting. At a time like this! Flirting! She scowled angrily, that pissed her off. At a time like this they were flirting, imagine what they would be like when it was a more serious situation.  
  
Burredo sensed what her friend was about to do but held her back.   
  
"Don't. Keep control Veneta, they'll all be angry at you." Burredo pointed out, narrowing her eyes at Veneta.  
  
"Bed! Don't tell me what to do! They are flirting when we should be worrying about the current problem, they don't deserve to live!" Veneta said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well don't tell them what to do!" Burredo replied angrily.  
  
"You were the one who showed me what they were doing! It's your fault! So I can do what I want!"  
  
"And then blame it on me? It still won't justify what you're going to do. Get over Bon! He's a player!" Burredo exclaimed frustratedly.  
  
Veneta glared at her aunt. Then got up and stormed off. Burredo joined Bran on the other couch.  
  
"I don't think she has any idea." Burredo told her friend sadly.  
  
"I know. I guess I'll never match my brother." Bran repleied sadly.  
  
"I know she'll notice you! I know it! Don't give up hope! We can work-"  
  
"Stop. You can't force her into feeling something that she doesn't feel. Don't worry. Perhaps I'll find another."  
  
Burredo stared at him in disbelief. It was like he wanted to be unhappy. What he didn't know, was that there was someone out there that felt that way about him. That there was someone that loved him with all their heart. It was herself. As much as she loved him, she hated to see him unhappy, so she attempted to give Ven all the hints. Veneta didn't realise what she was doing to Bran. If only she knew. She loved Bran and Veneta too much to let her love come between all of them so she kept her thoughts on Bran at the back of her head.  
  
Unfortunately, Bran felt that way about Veneta. That he wanted her to be happy. He wanted Bon to see her in that way. Only Burredo knew about his feelings, she was very supportive, although he wondered why, he brushed those thoughts away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Yes I know this chapter is VERY short...well I was wondering should I do Bed and Bran or Ven and Bran? I don't know...well yeah. Please review...Till next time..  



End file.
